


My Little Highflier

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Chris seats back an thinks about his Highflyer.





	

Title: My Little Highflier

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Jericho/Bourne

Characters: Chris Jericho, Evan Bourne

Summary: Chris seats back an thinks about his Highflyer.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

The walls of Chris Jericho were finally broken door by one person. An little high flyer, Evan Bourne.

Evan Bourne first approached Chris after he left the WWE as an wrestler focusing on his band. Those bright brown eyes that looked at him like he was the world. The little high flyer followed him everywhere learning from him more wrestling tricks and teaching him to be an more gentle soul.

* * *

"Chrissy." Chris blinked until his eyes finally focused on Evan. Evan was standing entrance to the kitchen wearing only one of Chris long shirt with bare feet. The little high flyer was rubbing his eyes sleepily with on hand while the other was entangled into the sleeves of the shirt.

"Hi baby. Come here." Chris watched as Evan walked towards him sliding into his chest. An small bump the only thing in between them. Chris kissed Evan forehead as he pulled him to lay down on top of his body comfortably.

Evan's face buried into Chris's neck letting out soft pants as he fall asleep. "Sleep tight my little high flyer."


End file.
